More Than One Rabbit Hole
by Nusuki Kisuuke
Summary: Its not fair that only Alice gets 2 go 2 the Country of Hearts. & besides,this world makes no sense,so whats 2 stop you from making a new one?We all need an escape.Except these 3 didnt really have a choice in the matter.Not that they regret it...Probably. But hey I'm the one with the computer so welcome to your nightmare/dream.
1. Chapter 1

**More than One Rabbit Hole**

Chapter 1:_ After This I Should Think Nothing of Falling Down Stairs_

_**- ~:#:~ -**_

"Jaz! Be careful! You're gonna fall!" The two young girls watched as the brunette balanced precariously on the ledge of a rock overhang. Indeed, it would not be a good thing if the girl fell. The mossy rock hung over a shallow, roaring stream. And given Jasmine's tendency to fall, this was not a farfetched possibility. Well, it could also be called being "accident prone".

"Says the girl reading in a tree." Replied Jasmine curtly, but with her voice dripping with good humor.

"But unlike _somebody_, I have a sense of _balance_." Clover spread her arms out, dropping her book in her lap, to prove her point and smiled.

There was an answering laugh on the ground by the base of the tree as Gwendolyn (a.k.a Gwen) chuckled in agreement.

"And just what are you laughing at dear Gwendolyn?," Jasmine turned on her heals, wobbling slightly, and placing her hands on her hips. She gave the girl in question a face that's scolding effect was severely softened by the fact that a smile was pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Half of these messes are your fault."

"Stupid!" she yelled and stuck out her tongue. She ignored her and went on to say "And just what are you implying saying I'm c-" and as the brunette turned back around to continue...doing whatever she was doing, her worn leather boots slipped on the damp surface of the rock and she went tumbling down until she landed with a thud and a splash in the icy water below.

She just sat there in stunned silence, her eyes wide, until it hit her and in a pained way the word "Owwwwwww!" was drawn from her lips.

There was a thump as her half-half-sister Clover Hart jumped down from the tree to the grass below and suddenly two sets of eyes were peering over the ledge that Jasmine had previously been walking along.

There was another brief silence during which none of them did anything but blink and stare. Then Jasmine, still staring up at them, gave a muffled sneeze. That caused another burst of laughter to come from Gwen, returned with a glare from both the remaining girls. Although Clover looked suspiciously like she was holding back a smile.

The sets of eyes momentarily disappeared as Clover went along the back of the boulder and trotted down the path that curved around it, stepping on the stones with her bare feet until she came to the spot where the dripping girl lay, while Gwen came tumbling after her after trying to jump straight off of the rock.

A breath of laughter escaped from the still-dry sister at this as she stooped to kneel by the girl who was progressively becoming more drenched.

"I could have told you that was gonna happen." Snipped Gwen with a laugh, coming to stand by Jasmine.

"Are you okay?" Asked Clover.

"...I'm bruised...and I'm wet."

There was an instance during which the three girls simply stared at one another. Then they all erupted into laughter. Gwen and Clover starting, and Jaz following soon after, her dejected frown quickly replaced by one of grudging amusement.

"C'mon", Clover said giving her half-sister a hand up, "Let's go somewhere sunny so you can dry off."

"Mmmmm..." Clover hummed as she scanned the area, looking for somewhere sunny and above all, dry.

"Over there." The auburn-red haired girl (Gwen) pointed across the shrub covered field to where a patch of sunlight navigated its way past the thick canopy of trees. "There's a clearing I think. She can dry off there instead of going back to the house. Sense we only left a little while ago." She mumbled the last part to herself and started off in the direction of the clearing. The others followed. Leaving a set of untouched tea cups quite forgotten by the base of the tree.

'Yah. I really don't feel like going back yet', Clover thought. 'I know as soon as we do they'll start bugging us about _that_ again.'

"Wait up dammit!" Jasmine huffed as she ran after them. She finally caught up to them (ramming into the back of Gwendolyn in the process) and came to a (as a result of said collision) abrupt halt.

The clearing was medium sized, with almost abnormally green grass, patches of tiny four petaled flowers, one birch and a lone peach tree marking the clearing with the rare abnormality of its fruit.

Clover ran over to the peach tree and wrapping an arm around its knotted trunk remarked "Why is there a peach tree here? Did someone plant it?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't think so. Or if someone did it was a long time ago. I doubt any of the gardeners come here anymore."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Let's pick some of the peaches." Gwendolyn reached her hand up to a branch and finding that the fruit was just out of her reach, jumped and twisted one off by the stem. "It's good." She commented as the juice dripped down her chin.

"Maybe. But the best ones are at the top." In half a second Clover was, once again, up in a tree. Jaz, sitting on the ground a few feet away, called up to her "Get one for me too, Kay?" She went back to shuffling around in the tall grass a few feet away from the peach tree. She received an "Mmm" in reply from the girl in the tree.

Suddenly Jasmine made a surprised sound and called out to the others (now both in a tree, Gwen at a bottom branch and Clover higher above).

"What is it?"

"There's a huge hole over here!" Jaz yelled.

"Huh?" The girls called back, Gwen jumping down and coming to sit about a yard away from where Jasmine knelt. The brunette was leaning over said hole, staring into it with a puzzled expression.

"Are...rabbit holes, (?) usually black and swirly?"

"It's probably water or something. And it's dark too." Gwen commented.

"No, look," She leaned in even more on the slick grass and pointed one long musician's finger at the hole in question. Suddenly there was a screech, a yelp, and an echoing tumbling sound that sounded oddly like the rushing of wind as the girl fell head over heels into the hole she had been trying to point out to the others. In the split second when she had realized that she was going to fall, she had tried to grab on to the nearest object in her reach. Object-or in this case person. Gwen's arm was yanked by Jaz and though she wasn't exactly _dragged_ down into the hole, the force of it caused her to lose her balance and she soon tumbled down after her.

This left a very startled and confused Clover all alone (above ground?) sitting on a tree branch that jutted out over the dark pit that her two friends had disappeared into.

"Guys?...Guys? _Hello?_ Are you o-okay" She scuttled farther out onto the branch so that she was directly above the hole. "...Guys?..."

Then there was a third yelp as Clover slipped from her place in the tree and fell down, following the other two.

The clearing was left deserted except for a red bird that chirped obliviously in the birch tree across the field.

_**- ~:#:~ -**_

_**A/N:**_ Guess what people? I wrote this one at my friend's house too! But this time its 8:00 AM instead of 3! We only deluded ourselves into believing that this was going to be a one-shot for the first couple paragraphs, then we realized the...possibilities that this story possessed. And we can't just leave our dear characters stranded in wonderland without any narrator...Right?...Anyway. PLEASE review because if you don't we won't have any idea that you read it and you won't get a mention in the next chapter. Also the title of this chapter is an actual quote from Luis Carrols 'Alice in Wonderland'.Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than One Rabbit Hole**

Chapter 2:_ Read the Directions and Directly You will be Directed in the Right Direction_

_-~:#:~-_

"_Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?" _

_"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to." _

_"I don't much care where –" _

_"Then it doesn't matter which way you go." _

― _Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

They...were all very dizzy. There was a chorus of groans as the girls stirred into consciousness. Jasmine opened her eyes and screamed. This of course completely awoke all of the others girls.

"What! What? What is it? Huh..."

She was in a bush. Upside-down in a bush to be precise. Apparently when she had...err...landed, she had ended up that way. While the other two girls landed in disorganized heaps a few feet away.

Gwen stared and dryly said "Why are you in a bush?"

"Not important! Just help me up!" Gwen gave her a hand and pulled her up quickly, eliciting another squeal from Jaz.

"_Why_ is she in a bush? How about_ WHERE THE HECK ARE WE_?" Honestly, it's called prioritizing.

This brought the other two back to earth. Earth being a hypothetical word in this case.

"Uhhh..._WHAT THE HECK? Where are we!"_ Gwen and Jasmine said in unison. Wow. Delayed reaction much? They all looked around with wide eyes.

"W...Well maybe when we fell we kind of...rolled down a hill...and the field is just around the corner...?" Yah. That seems likely. Not.

"Umm. I'm gonna go look around. Wanna come?" Clover stood up and started to walk away.

"Yah. Hold on a second Clove. Ouch." Jasmine reached down and rubbed her leg which had a long scratch running down it from her fall into the bush. Then she and Gwendolyn followed after.

Around ten minutes later, the group pushed through the edge of the forest and came to yet another -almost- clearing. Almost because right in the middle of it, there was a 'mill-house-thing'.

"Oh. Good. We can ask whoever lives there for directions." Jaz sighed in relief.

All three of the girls walked over to the door and Jasmine, straightening her appearance and brushing off her apron (which she just realized she was now wearing though she wasn't before, but chose not to dwell on) knocked on the door. "Excuse me? Is anyone there?" There was no reply. "Hello?..."

Still nothing.

"HELLO!" Gwen yelled loudly. And when again no answer came, she jiggled the handle on the door harshly and pushed it open.

"Hey! Don't do that you idiot! What if the person who owns this house comes home? It is NOT normal to see three strangers randomly in your house first thing when you come home. Plus this is trespassing!...Hey are you listening to me?" Jasmine scolded frantically.

"Whatever. No one's home so we won't get caught. So it doesn't matter. Ooohhh! Pictures!"

On the wall there were several dusty pictures in equally dusty frames showing a range of things. From a sheep dog to what looked like a much worn family photograph.

"Hey...I don't think we should be doing thi-" Clover was cut off as a large brown dog came galloping over And jumped up onto her. Effectively knocking her over and beginning to lick her face.

"What? H-hey get off." Clover laughed and with some difficulty pushed the dog off her lap.

"Awwww! Cute! I bet he belongs to the guy who's house this is."

"Probably. Aww. He's so cute."

"Well let's have a look around. Maybe there's a phone or something."

And with that the girls spent the next few minutes wandering around the cottage and the property around it. No telephone. And by the looks of it no one had been there for a while. That is to say, everything had the same tint to it. Dust. Everywhere.

A few minutes later they all met up again (dog included) with the same results.

"Well what do we do now?" Gwen said dryly.

"Well, if there's a dog here, someone's got to be coming back here soon right? We should just wait here. Then they can help us get back." From wherever we are. That same thought rang in the heads of all three girls and there was a momentary silence.

"Well I for one am not going to just wait here for who knows how long until who-ever-it-is comes home. I'll be outside." Gwendolyn said and walked away out the door.

"Wait I'll come too." And with that both Clover and Gwen left poor Jasmine Hart alone in the house.

"Well...Okay I guess someone's gotta stay here." Then she turned to the dog and smiled. "But I got the dog!" She sang.

Fifteen minutes passed. The door handle turned and she called "Gwen? Clove? That you?"

Th_en _she jumped as a man of about 23 walked in through the door and hung his long black coat on the rack by the door. She stared in utter shock.

Then two heads poked out from behind him with slightly nervous smiles and one (Clover) said softly "Umm. We found the owner."

_-~:#:~-_

_**A/N:**_ Oh wow. Wrote this one RIGHT after I finished the first. Attention span...running out...help! And thanks Heze-chan for helping me write this. Review PLEASE! Thanks for reading people. You're awesome! I'll mention anyone who reviews in the next chapter's reviews. Oh. And please check out my other stories okay? Also you guys know how the disclaimers go right? Well I officially disclaim! There. I think I remembered everything…


End file.
